A Week They Won't Forget
by love-it 13
Summary: It started with a sunny day and ended with a week that nobody would surely forget. Progressing Sweenett - may be a little OCC. R&R Rated T for later
1. A day in the park

All that morning, Londoners were shocked to see something they haven't seen in what seemed to be years, the sun

All that morning, Londoners were shocked to see something they haven't seen in what seemed to be years, the sun.

The sun was shining through the clouds brighter then ever, and one of the first people to notice this strange weather was none other then Mrs. Nellie Lovett of Fleet Street.

"Toby come quick dearie!" Mrs. Lovett chirped from across the shop. She got up extra early that day to create a surplus of dough for the next weeks ahead.

"Yes mum what is it?" a very tired Tobias asked his adoptive mother.

"Look here love, I 'avent seen a sun this bright for nearly 15 years. It's absolutely beautiful! And I thought that you might want to see it while it lasted this morning."

"Thank you mum. It is beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't wake up early enough for the-"

"Nonsense love it's quite alright, I enjoy the peace that I can get in the morning. Now I need you to man down this station while I go check up on Mr. T, can you do that for me?"

"Yes mum no problem." Toby said with a grin that always made Mrs. Lovett's heart melt. She ruffled his hair and took Mr. Todd's breakfast upstairs with her.

"Good morning Mr. T" Mrs. Lovett cooed as she opened the door to her love's parlor. The bell chimed and yet Sweeney didn't move a muscle. He wasn't in his usual spot next to the window either; he was in the corner, just sitting on the floor, looking blankly into the barber chair across from him.

"Mr. Todd are you alright!?" Sweeney didn't say a word

"Mr. T please answers me you're getting me nervous…" Still nothing. Nellie put the tray down and scurried over to Mr. Todd.

"Sweeney please answer me!" She never called him Sweeney, as an apprentice, it was inappropriate to address one's business partner with their first name, so to this, Sweeney looked over towards Mrs. Lovett with cold black eye. She gasped with relief and helped him up.

"Mr. Todd what has gotten into you today? Why aren't you at your window or down at me shop?"

"It's too sunny outside." He said with confusion in his voice. Sweeney Todd never knew the streets of London to be sunny like it was today.

"I know, tis' simply a beauty outside! I even woke up Toby to look at the sky. I 'avent seen it this sunny since, well for a long time now." Her voice trailed off simply because Sweeney wasn't paying attention…what he was doing was a rare sighting, he was eating.

"Love, don't eat that all too fast you'll make yourself sick."

"I know how to eat, my pet." Nellie's heart fluttered whenever he called his pet, but her face was as content as it could be.

"Glad to hear that love. I think I'll be taking a walk down town toady with Toby. Fresh air will do us good. You should come too, if you like."

"If I see it fit with my plans."

"It's Sunday Mr. T, no business today." She had him in a corner again; unable to say no, so he simply nodded his head and showed her to the door.

That afternoon, the three of them went into the park. In the center of the field was a large water fountain, glistening water poured out of it and everyone seemed as happy as they did during the time of Ben Barker. Mrs. Lovett walked a little ahead of the two and sat down at the fountain. She sighed and placed her hand on the stone it was made from.

"You okay mum?" Toby asked in concern. Sweeney was right behind him, having no interest whatsoever.

"Yes dear I am. It's just that this place brings back a lot of memories." She looked up at her son, and then Sweeney, but quickly put her focus off of him.

"What memories?" Little Toby asked his mother, now sitting next to her, Nellie quietly stroked her child's hair. Sweeney Todd stood where he was the whole time, just looking around the park in his melancholy state of mind.

"Memories of what London was like many years ago…" she started to say as Sweeney took in an interest. "You see, many years ago, London was the happiest and most beautiful place to live in, and the biggest and prettiest town was actually our little Fleet Street." Toby's eyes widened in shock and Mrs. Lovett nodded her head in consent. "A long time ago, ever since I was a little girl, my friend and I would always come to this exact place to play." A weak smile drew across Nellie's face as she was recalling everything.

"What was your friend's name?"

"Benjamin, Benjamin Barker." He smile turned into one of sadness as she recited his name in her head.

"Did you love this Benjamin?" Toby asked. Mrs. Lovett blushed fiercely.

"What would make you say that?" She stuttered in her words, while not even having any eye contact with the demon barber, who was now looking at Toby in the same way Mrs. Lovett was.

"Well, we were friends. We always laughed whenever we were together. He was a little clumsy if you ask me but nonetheless, he was my best friend. He was just a year older then me but I got married first because me mum wanted me to get married to my late 'usband, Albert. Ben was such a charming man who everyone loved, and his wife was beautiful as well. Lucy 'er name was. She was from out of town so nobody knew 'er everyone used to joke saying Ben and I would marry but it never 'appened. We joked around talkin' bout our wedding and children. I wanted a boy and he wanted a daughter, so when he got married to Lucy, I convinced my 'usband to let them rent the room above me shop. A few months later, Lucy and Ben were blessed with a baby girl, Johanna."

"What happened to Mr. Barker?" Mrs. Lovett sighed and looked at her son in the eyes.

"One day they was out in the park when the Judge Turpin took 'im away, on a false charge. Me Albert had died recently and he was good friends with Turpin. Albert never liked the Barkers, so when he died, the Judge took Ben away saying he murdered my Albert. He didn't of course, he died of bloatation. Last I herd, Ben died in Australia and his wife Lucy drank arsenic. I took care of Johanna for a long time, till she was about 5, I told her story's about her mother and father when they were younger and I told 'er that someday, Ben would come 'ome to 'er and sing 'er to sleep like 'e used to… but that didn't last; Beadle Bamford said I couldn't take care of Johanna because I was a widow." A single tear fell down Nellie's eye. "So yes, I suppose you can say I loved Benjamin, and Johanna. She grew up to 'ave 'er mother's looks but her fathers smile." She stopped again; she was choking up filled with tears and couldn't hold them in anymore. She sunk her hands into her face and began to cry. Toby hugged his mother and after a brief moment. A larger hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Come, Mrs. Lovett, let's go home." Sweeney said in a sympathetic tone. Nellie solemnly nodded her head and sat up. The whole walk home, Sweeney had his arm embraced around her in protection from all the harm that was in the world. Though Toby felt like this wasn't his idea of a good time for his mother in the park, deep down, the care that Sweeney was showing for her made it the best day of her life

* * *

_**Starting off kinda slow but R&R, next chapter will bring things up to pace & should be up soon. Thanks :D**_

(Rated T for later)

* * *


	2. Maybe there is some change

All that morning, Londoners were shocked to see something they haven't seen in what seemed to be years, the sun

The next day, Nellie found herself in her room. The sun was as bright as it was yesterday but she thought it had a little extra joy in it. She herself had extra joy because the day before, she was in the arms of her beloved Sweeney Todd.

Mrs. Lovett walked out of her room and into her kitchen. 'Too early for them to be up I suppose', she thought to herself. There it was again, another surprise waiting for her at the booth in the shop. Sweeney seemed very sleepy but the circles under his eyes showed he hadn't even shut them. He looked up at Mrs. Lovett and she gasped in shock, now holding her robe closer to her.

"Mr. T what in God's name are you doin' up so early!?" She shrieked only loud enough for him to hear.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Yes…well I can see that love. Wot's the matter?"

"You took care of Johanna all those years I was gone?" He finally murmured after a long silence.

"Well, yes…I mean I couldn't just leave 'er up there for the rest of 'er life you know…" Sweeney gave her a chilling stare.

"I meant what I said…yesterday I mean" She finally got the courage to say out loud. Now Nellie was behind the counter pounding at the dough. Flour flew everywhere, especially on her ruby red morning robe. Her hair was down with curls freely flowing across her shoulders and back. Her auburn hair made it impossible for someone to say she wasn't beautiful, this made Sweeney aggravated. "I love Johanna like me own I do." She finally said after beating the pie crust in front of her.

"I am sorry for your troubles, taking care of her I mean."

"No trouble whatsoever love, it was nice to have company around after…well…you know."

"Albert." He said blankly.

"Yes, yes me Albert. I 'ope the good Lord gave 'im what 'e deserves."

"Albert was a horrible man, Mrs. Lovett! He beat you every second he got, and you still love him enough to hope he is happy now?!" Sweeney spat, banging his hands on the table. Mrs. Lovett jumped at that notation. He was usually quiet.

"I didn't say I wanted 'im to be 'appy. I just said I 'ope that 'e got what 'e deserved." She said with a devilish grin that made Sweeney even more aggravated that she was too damn beautiful. "Besides", she continued, "Even if someone treats you like dirt, or not like you're even there, you can still love that person with all your 'eart, even if it means 'urting yourself." Her grin turned into a frown as quickly as it did the other day. She was right of course; Sweeney Todd never took the time to admire his neighbor. He never thought of it. He knew Nellie loved Benjamin but didn't notice how much she loved Sweeney.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder." He glided over towards the beautiful baker.

"You as well, Mr. Todd." She smiled gingerly.

"How I've lived without you all these years I'll never know." He whispered into her ear. She could have passed out with all the excitement going on in her head but she kept her face as normal as possible. Sweeney brushed a piece of hair away from her face and looked deep into her big brown eyes. For the first time in what seemed to be years, he didn't think of his darling Lucy or his beautiful Johanna, he thought of nothing. Nothing is all he needed, because looking into Nellie's eyes, nothing else could ever matter.

"Mum? Mr. Todd?" Toby asked while walking into the kitchen with an empty bottle of gin from last night.

"Toby glad to see you up so early, we have a busy day ahead of us" she saw the gin bottle in his had. It was another empty one and another one that needed to be replaced. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Toby 'ow much as it been this week now?" She placed a hand on her hip as Sweeney was right behind her, just staring into the mesmerizing curls.

"Wot you mean mum?"

"The gin, dearie. 'ow much 'ave you 'ad this week?"

"About 3 bottles mum, I'm sorry I keep forgetting you need them for the customers…" his puppy dog eyes saddened as Mrs. Lovett took the bottle away from him.

"Just one glass tonight dearie, if I even 'ave enough for that."

"Okay mum. I'm going to set the tables outside." Toby quickly walked outside and grinned slightly at Mr. Todd who was still locked in sight at her hair.

"Oh Mr. T you gave me a fright ye did. I didn't know you were still 'ere." Nellie gasped as she turned around face to face with the barber. "It's very early for someone to be getting a shave now love so why don't you go upstairs and take a nice nap. It looks like you could use one." She gently touched his face and to her surprise, he didn't move.

"It's too bright out to sleep now."

"Well it wasn't last night." She quickly snapped back in a flirtatious manner. Sweeney took good notice of that.

"I was thinking last night."

"Oh, I understand. Well wot were you thinking about then? Lucy perhaps?" She didn't really care. It was the same answer every time.

"No. I was thinking about Johanna." Mrs. Lovett widened her eyes. Sweeney Todd not thinking about Lucy? What was this world coming to? 'Damn sun's doing wonders on all of us.' She thought to herself.

"Wot about Johanna?" She now said in complete interest.

"Just how I've missed her growing up. You know, when she was born, I promised I would walk her down the aisle when she got married… I also promised that I wouldn't let her date until she got married." He let out a small chuckle. Mrs. Lovett softly laughed with him.

"She is beautiful Mr. T… simply stunning. She 'as your smile."

"What stories did you tell her?"

"Well I told 'er about 'ow nervous you were when you got married. You were so nervous that you tried to escape out the window and I told 'er 'ow I locked all the windows and doors so you couldn't leave until the ceremony started."

"Yes…I remember…thank you for that."

"No problem Mr. T. Jus doin' wot a friend should do is all." She waited for a response but it seemed that good old Sweeney was back. He said thank you and that was all he needed to say, so after that, he silently slipped away up into his barber shop. Mrs. Lovett sighed but she wasn't surprised.

Mrs. Lovett looked out the window to see the beautiful sun shining through. Maybe next time she could get more words out to talk to him. Maybe even about going to the sea, but for now, the simple conversation of him acknowledging her was good enough.

"Maybe he's changin' after all… maybe God's finally anwserin me prayers." Mrs. Lovett said to herself with a large smile on her face, and whether it was God or not, she was right…something was changing.


	3. I thought she was changing

The morning, lunch, and dinner shift was as busy as usual, as was Mr. Todd's work. There was nothing that Sweeney loved better than having a glass of gin after his shift; I mean after all…killing people isn't all that easy, it takes time and patience.

Sweeney carefully and quietly walked down the steps into Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. There, to his surprise was Mrs. Lovett, drinking a glass of gin herself, the moon was brighter then it has ever been, the full moonlight shone on her pale skin, it was gorgeous but she would never admit that, Sweeney wouldn't at that matter either.

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said sternly.

"Wot ye want Mista T?" She slurred her words as took another drink of the gin in front of her.

"I'm just getting a drink Mrs. Lovett."

"Yes o' course that's always what ye get after a 'ard days workin'"

"Mmhm" He sighed as he opened the top cupboard, and he was shocked to feel someone hugging him from behind.

"Mrs. Lovett what on earth are you doing?!" He growled as he removed her from his waist.

"Sorry Mista T I just is lonely was all… I mean I was lonely is all."

"I'd rather not stay down here so goodnight Mrs. Lovett." Mrs. Lovett then did something he didn't expect. She cried. As she cried, she sobbed a song,

"_Oh Mr. T, please don't leave me_

_I could be good ye know I could_

_You know what I'd like to do Mista T_

_If ye loved me, what I'd really want to do?_

_In day or two, do you have a clue?_"

"No, Mrs. Lovett."

_"Not any single clue?"_ Sweeney shook his head no, and in response she sang, or more like slurred back.

"_Ye and me Mister T enjoyin' this weather_

_You and me Mista T wif clouds light as feathers_

_We could be, Mista T, alone in the gardens_

_Oh of course if it ain't no burden_

_By the trees, picnics set together_

_You and me, in the altogether._

_I love you Mista T, I be crazy for ye_"

"Mrs. Lovett… I find this-"

"Me name be Nellie and you be Sweeney."

"I prefer to call you by your formal name." He was truly aggravated. He was finally getting used to having her around and maybe even not hating her company, but as always as things go perfectly…normal, Nellie Lovett has to complicate things even further.

"Formal-shmormal call me Nell!" She giggled. She had the gin bottle in her hand and Sweeney took the other end of it, both of their hands fimly on the glass bottle in between them.

"Stop drinking my _pet_" Sweeney said in an elegant tone as he took the bottle towards him

"I would if ye loved me, _my love_" She spat back, now bringing the bottle in her direction

"It would be a lot easier to tolerate you if you weren't drinking like a sailor, _darling_." The passing of the bottle went back and forth after each sentence.

"Well at least I don't curse like one when you drink _Mr. Todd_."

"I never curse." He said boldly

"PUL-EASE MR. T YOU CURSE SO MUCH IT COULD MAKE A SAILIOR BLUSH!"

"I DON'T CURSE NOW GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN BOTTLE!"

They went back and forth with this until Sweeney lost grip. The whole bottle flew onto Mrs. Lovett's evening dress. It was an emerald green as she wore her emerald necklace to match it.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID SWEENEY! MY DRESS, IT'S RUINED!" She sobbed as she held up the bottom of her dress where the liquid spilled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lovett but you had it coming to you." He said with no emotion or pity in his heart.

"Just leave me!" She screamed. 'Finally' he thought, he turned around to walk to the exit.

"Mr. T I was kidding I was! You know I loooove you I do!" She cried as she clutched onto his arm. He was in shock, 'is she that desperate?' He thought to himself, he shook off that feeling and told her to get off of him many times, when she didn't, he finally snapped.

Sweeney took a hold of Mrs. Lovett's arm and fiercely shoved her into the wall. His face showed no sympathy for the woman mostly because he had no want to be nice, evil flowed through Sweeney's veins and he knew it, so he wouldn't let one woman stop him from being what he truly was.

"Is that what you really want Nellie, to be with me?" Nellie, he hadn't herd that sound in a long time, but he found it to be the most proper name at this point. Nellie shook her head no in response. He became closer to her, his face only centimeters away from hers. "Because if that is what you wish, I could fucking give it to you…" He said in a menacing tone that sent shivers up and down her spine. 'there 'e goes curin and such like a sailor' she thought to herself. Mrs. Lovett looked petrified now, she looked drunk and scared and like a child wanting a shot to be over with. The gin put a toll on her as she became very woozy.

"Mr. Todd, please…" She whimpered

"Please what? Kiss you? Well if you insist." He slammed his lips against hers. She felt one hand around her waist and the other leaning against the wall she was pinned to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. She felt scared because she knew he would kill her after, she also felt angry because she knew there was no love, only anger in the kiss…but at the same time she felt as if she was in heaven, she was also feeling something else too.

Nellie shot her eyes wide open and pushed Sweeney away from her. She ran into her room and into the bathroom. He couldn't catch her in time so when he banged on the door, he herd her throwing up in the bathroom.

"Am I that repulsive Mrs. Lovett?" He screamed sarcastically.

"GO AWAY!" She cried as she threw up again.

"Well that shall teach you a lesson on the deadly mixture of alcohol and annoying me."  
Nellie cried and threw up, that was all she could do.  
"Goodnight _pet_." He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Go to 'ell wif ya you sick man!" She said very fast as she threw up again.

Sweeney triumphantly walked out of Mrs. Lovett's room and towards the door when he saw Toby standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Todd what did you do to her!?" He said rather loudly as he walked towards the demon barber

"I did nothing to her boy." He said as he kept walking

"Why is she crying then huh?" He kept burdening him with questions he no longer wanted to answer.

"HOLY SHIT TOBY SHE IS DRUNK!, d-r-u-n-k, drunk. She obviously cannot tolerate a good bottle and a half of fucking gin." He said this with no affection as he left the boy there speechless.

He walked very angrily out the door and into his shop; before he opened the door he took one last look at the pie shop for the night.

"God damn that bloody woman...and I thought she was changing…" was all he said.

* * *

_kinda threw in a twist there, it seems that Sweeney was feeling the same way for a while_

_**p.s** - in the song (that is supposed to have the tune of by the sea),__ "You and me, in the altogether" means you and me naked, it kinda fits in with the idea of it and it rhymed so just a heads up._

_not sure how to direct the next chapter so R&R and give me some advice if you have any. thanks!  
_


	4. Reminisce and Wait

The next morning, Mrs. Lovett awoke in her room with a miserable headache. She grunted as she finally stood up, questioning what she did the previous night she realized she got her hands on the gin when she smelt the alcohol and saw the stain on her dress.

Meanwhile, Sweeney stood lonesome in his parlor not thinking of Lucy or Johanna, but of Mrs. Lovett and Albert. Albert was never a very social man, unlike Benjamin. Lucy and Ben would go out all the time, whether it was with friends or simply a small dinner, Albert could always be found in either two places, his chair that sometimes looked uncomfortable because of his defying the laws of physics on that damn chair. The other place was usually in the bake house, preparing meat for pies. Mrs. Lovett always was in the shop making pies and crust and whatever she could think of. Ben insisted for Mrs. Lovett to spend an evening with him and Lucy day after day but she would turn down offer after offer because Albert would tell her to stay at home. They truly were an odd couple, and an unfortunate one at that. Sweeney Todd and Benjamin Barker both knew very well that Nellie was the exact opposite of Albert Lovett. She was a beautiful skinny lovely person with sunshine in her face and a smile that was truly radiant. She loved children but Albert never wanted any. When she found out Lucy was pregnant with Johanna, Nellie Lovett became green with envy.

"_Good morning Ben how are you on this very fine day?" The always cheerful Nellie Lovett sprang up at the sight of her longtime friend._

"_I am extremely fine Nellie!" He said as he leaped over to Nellie hugging her. She was taken by surprise as she gasped and hugged him back._

"_Wot was that for love?"_

_"Lucy, she's having a baby! We're 'aving a baby! I'm going to be a father Nellie, a FATHER!" His face was childish and simply happy._

_"Congratulations Ben! We're so happy for you, aren't we Albert?" She motioned behind Ben who didn't see Albert coming up from the bake house behind him. Ben quickly moved away from Albert's wife in shock and even a little bit of terror._

_"Yes, Mr. Barker, we are happy for you I suppose, if a baby is what you want I mean."_

_"Yes Mr. Lovett we've been planning on having a baby for some time now and it seems the good Lord has blessed us."_

_"BENNY! CAN YOU COME UP HERE PLEASE MY LOVE?!" Lucy said loudly but softly from the top of their house._

_"Well I best be going now, I will see you sometime today hopefully." Ben simply nodded to the both of them, the happy Nellie with tears of joy and the aggravated Albert._

Sweeney remembered this all very clear now. The tears of joy that Nellie shed were not of joy, but for sadness and jealousy. Mrs. Lovett had been through a miscarriage several months before, when Ben asked her how the baby was doing one night she told him that her child didn't survive…she was heartbroken and told Ben it was her fault but Benjamin Barker being the clever man he was knew that it had something to do with Albert…and potentially a fist to his wife's stomach. Sweeney felt surprisingly pity for the woman but he couldn't help but feel anger towards her for what she did the previous night. Sweeney needed to settle this once and for all and took a walk down to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

Mrs. Lovett scurried around in her pie shop as Toby was serving gin to the men in the corner booth.

"Mrs. Lovett…" Sweeney declared from the bottom step.

"One second dearie I'll be with you in a tick." She said not even turning herself around to him; she must have thought he was just another customer. Sweeney was growing impatient.

"Mrs. Lovett I need to speak with you" He said loudly but not eagerly

"Yes yes yes I know one moment sir" she attempted to shout over the crowd in front of her. Sweeney was now extremely impatient, since when did he have to wait to speak?

Sweeney pushed through the crowd of drunken men eating his customers and placed two rough hands on Mrs. Lovett's shoulders. Nellie gasped and quickly turned around to face Sweeney Todd. She sighed in relief, knowing it wasn't going to be one of those "difficult" customers.

"What do you want Mister T?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Right now?" He simply nodded his head. She looked at him for a minute then gave in and they walked into the shop. Mrs. Lovett gestured for Toby to take care of the tables for her.

"Mr. Todd this is a very difficult time for me to be making small talk make it quick."

"Do not rush me woman."

"Sorry Mr. Todd." Sweeney noticed she hasn't called him "love" or any other pet names she gave him.

"First off, are you feeling better?" Mrs. Lovett blushed at the fact he was actually concerned but she nodded her head in embarrassment.

"Good, because I must say last night you were an embarrassment to be around. Complete filth and a drunken one at that."  
"Is that all you came here to say, that I was a drunken whore?"

"I never said whore but nice touch. I came here to say I forgive you for your actions and I intend on buying you a new dress."

Mrs. Lovett felt something between relieved and disappointed. Sweeney wanted to forget the previous night but he also never apologized for his heart aching behavior.

"Is that all you came here to say?"

"Well…yes Mrs. Lovett, I remembered how you've been through so much, you owed it to yourself to have a night to drink."  
"I do not want sympathy from you Mr. Todd."  
"I was simply trying to-"

"No excuses Sweeney come back down when you know what I want."  
"But…I…"  
"No, Mr. Todd, go back upstairs until you know what I want."  
"FINE I WILL YOU IGNORANT BLOODY WRENCH!" Sweeney's blood boiled, he was being treated like an idiot and she knew it just as well as he did. This wouldn't pass well with Sweeney Todd but he stomped up the stairs clenching his fists like a child and slammed his door.

Usually for Nellie Lovett, she would be in complete hysteria and cry her eyes out in her bedroom for upsetting her beloved Mr. Todd, but now she was happy. She would get exactly what she wanted, even if it took forever, all she had to do was _wait_.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update i was away on vacation.**

**This is just a little chapter to foreshadow what's ahead and whatnot.**

**R&R if you like - thanks :D**


	5. What does she want

Sweeney laid up all night in complete disgust. How could she treat him like that? After forgiving her?! Does she _not_ realize that forgiveness is a very _very_ hard thing for the legendary Demon Barber of Fleet Street to do?! He was speechless, not like that was out of the ordinary but in his mind he drew a blank as well.

"Isn't that what she's wanted all along?" Sweeney discussed internally "Yes…yes it is what she wanted. She always says to forgive and forget…I forgave and I would have forgotten but now I certainly will not!"

"_That isn't want she wanted Sweeney…_" A faint voice in the back of his head declared.

"What do you mean that's not what she wanted? Who the hell are you to tell me that?!"

"_I'm Ben…or what is left of him_."

"Benjamin Barker is dead. You are dead, I am dead!" Ben simply laughed at the foolish statement he made.

"Stop intruding into other's conversations it's highly impolite…"

"_This is my conversation as much as it is yours. I come to you when you are having trouble with things you already know…and you know that isn't what she wanted."_

"It is what she wanted and that is that!" Sweeney jumped into his bed and pulled the covers abruptly over him.

"_Think about it Sweeney, give her affection, it's what you've always wanted anyways…_"

"I thought this was about what she wanted!?" Sweeney became ill-tempered with his other self.

"_You'd be surprised to find out common interests between you two… goodbye Sweeney_." Ben's voice faded to nothingness as Sweeney now sat on the edge of his bed with his hands tangled in his wild hair.

"What do I want!? I can't do this forever what the fuck do I want Sweeney THINK THINK THINK!" The thought raced through his head. He wanted Nellie Lovett. He needed her. He wanted to feel her skin against his. He wanted to kiss her and to feel her soft touch against his cold lips. Sweeney took a swig of gin from his table and headed downstairs to Mrs. Lovett's shop once again, to give her what she wanted.

X X X

It was late, too late for Mrs. Lovett to still be up and too late for Toby to be sober. Toby was crashed upstairs now in his room with the bottle of gin he kept for special nights. Mrs. Lovett however stayed up extra late to stock up on fresh pies in the morning. Lord knows that Sweeney would be killing many more people because he was angry from what happened that evening.

"Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney snarled from the front door.

"Wot is it Mr. Todd?" She asked, not even looking at him

"I am here to give you what you want." He simply said in a dull and mono toned voice. Nellie looked up at him to see if he was serious. His eyes showed something she had never seen before. This must had been a sign for something, so she eagerly got up from what she was doing and opened the door for the barber.

"What is it that I want Mr. Todd?" She said in a simple voice that showed no care at all… but deep down she needed to know he knew what she wanted.

Sweeney said nothing; all he did was stare at her. Mrs. Lovett now became concerned, as soon as she opened her mouth to say something, Sweeney Todd crashed his lips onto hers, startling her at first but then quickly turned into an embrace.

Nellie smelt the brief amount of alcohol on his lips but didn't care. She was with Mr. Todd and that was good enough at the moment. As he kissed her more passionately, Nellie decided to go somewhere private, so all of London wouldn't see them fooling around, especially when they weren't married.

"Sweeney… I…"

"Hush pet." He put his finger on her lips. She looked up at him with affection and nodded her head.

Sweeney then took off his jacket while kissing her neck. Mrs. Lovett was working on the corset she had tied around her back. By then, Mrs. Lovett made little accomplishment taking off her corset while Sweeney had his jacket and shirt off already; so he wrapped his arms around hers while kissing her lips passionately and quickly untied the corset that kept her waist in place. While their lips were locked, they both moved towards the wall. They crashed onto it, Sweeney on top of Nellie, there was no escaping, not like she would want to... her body shook with lust and wanting as she had her hands wrapped in Sweeney's jet black hair.

Suddenly, Nellie pushed Sweeney onto the bed, as they kissed; she had managed to go under his body as he held her waist. Without any second thought, Sweeney thrusted into his landlady without her warning. Nellie gasped in shock, then in pain but after a few minutes, she became please with what her neighbor was giving her. Sweeney Todd had not had sex in about 15 years. From what he remembered with Lucy, Ben would always try to be careful not to hurt her. They made love, as Lucy would say, never sex… but with Nellie, he could say whatever he wanted; and frankly, he didn't care if he was gentle or not, he wanted to enjoy it, and for the sounds coming out of Mrs. Nellie Lovett, he was sure she could and would enjoy it as well.

X X X

The sun peaked out through the closed door in Mrs. Lovett's room the next morning. There, lied Nellie on her side with Sweeney close behind her, wrapped arms around her waist as he set his chin on her shoulder. They were a pleasing sight to see but it wouldn't be pleasing for long. Mrs. Lovett had her shop to run as did Mr. Todd. First, Nellie shot her eyes open, noticing the time was late and the day was busy. She didn't want to wake Sweeney, who looked so peaceful in his sleep it was almost unreal, but she slipped his arms off of her as she slid out of her bed. As she got dressed, she heard Mr. Todd shuffled in the bed sheets, trying to make himself comfortable, but since that failed; he groggily got up and stared at Nellie.

"Wot ye lookin' at lov?" she asked as her cheeks burned red with blush.

"Nofin pet, jus' admiring a view is all." A devilish and seductive smile drew across the demon barbers face. Nellie simply giggled, not knowing whether to tell him to get ready for work or to let him sleep. She had no need to speak, since Sweeney got up on his own and put all of his clothes back on. As Nellie re-tied her corset, fear took over her face as she heard bustling in the kitchen. Toby was up early and was probably already serving pies to the customers. She was frozen in shock and turned to Sweeney for help, but he too was numb in feeling, he had forgotten all about Toby and work, and of course, his revenge.

"Shit Nellie how the hell am I going to get out of this bloody room?!" He spat as Nellie was regaining focus.

"I…I don't know Sweeney…" Before Sweeney could answer in response, a knock came to the door.

"Mum, you in there?" The innocent voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yes dearie we'll be out in a minute I'm trying to sew Mr. T's shirt.

"Oh…well…okay mum." He was shocked and didn't even realize that Mr. Todd wasn't in his room, let alone being in his neighbor's room.

It had been several minutes later and the rush was coming in from the pie shop. Toby was being overwhelmed and had no other choice…

"Mum I need you the shop's crazy out there and I…" He stopped mid sentence to see Mrs. Lovett on the edge of her bed…sewing Mr. Todd's shirt, just like she said. In the rocking chair near her was Sweeney with only his pants, shoes and jacket on, waiting for Nellie to be finished.

"Yes love I know I'm almost done."

"Ok mum…sorry for botherin' ya." Toby grew embarrassed for entering his mother's room without knocking so he quickly shut the door and continued with his work.

"That was too damn close Nell." Sweeney said, sighing in relief.

"I know, but I told 'im the truth… I am sewing your shirt love." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes but you didn't actually need to rip off my button… you could have pretended…"

"Sorry love I just got carried away with it." She let out a small giggle as Sweeney now stood up, reaching his arm out for her. She took it and was now standing only inches apart.

"'Ere's your shirt love…" She handed him his white professional working shirt as he smiled.

"Thank you." Sweeney opened the door to leave but before he did, "Oh and Nellie…"

"Yes love?"

"I told you I would give you what you wanted." A charming smile grew on his face as a devilish one grew on hers.

"I never said that was what I wanted Mr. Todd… but thank ye anyways it was awful sweet o' ye." She blushed and pecked Sweeney on the cheek. He stood frozen in shock hearing that loving her wasn't what she wanted. When he didn't move, Nellie finally pushed him gently out of his room. "'ave a nice day Mr. T" She said timidly from behind the door. Sweeney blinked in response, not knowing what just happened.

"I thought that was what she wanted…"

"_No it isn't Sweeney… sex isn't what Nellie wants and you know it._" Ben replied, now stronger then ever.

"Oh Lord, you again… I don't need to hear your nonsense."

"_Well if you do not want to hear from me then I suppose you will figure out what Mrs. Lovett wants on your own then… good day sir._" The annoyed voice faded away as Sweeney blankly walked through the pie shop and up the stairs to his barber shop to start the day.

"What the hell could that woman possibly want!?"

* * *

o0o semi-cliff hanger o.O

anyways ; R&R if you like. i finished this at like 3 in the morning cuz i forgot to do it last night so i hope you liked it.


	6. It shall be interesting

The next day was depressingly dark; London was getting back to its normal self.

Mrs. Lovett woke up that morning feeling a knot in her stomach. She thought last night was a dream, but when she woke up in her rumpled bedding, she knew exactly what had happened.

Mr. Todd stayed up all night. 'That damn woman is insane, she'll certainly be the death of me…' he said to himself, now pacing in his parlor.

Mrs. Lovett ran around the shop, grabbing as many pies as her small arms could fit, and rushed out into the large crowd.

"Toby!" She shrieked, desperately trying to find her assistant.

"Yes mum… wot is it?" He took deep breaths as he too ran around the shop. The customers were getting unruly.

"A bottle for the gentlemen in the corner love."

"Right away mum."

The lunch shift swept into the shop as Mrs. Lovett was taking out a fresh batch of pies and putting a new batch into the furnace as well.

"Can I help you wif anything downstairs mum?" Toby called from above in the kitchen

"NO! I mean… no love I don't need any help. Jus take a few more orders dear; I'll be up with a fresh tray in a minute."

Coming into Sweeney's parlor was a gentleman, a rude and fat one to be precise. Probably a friend of Turpin.

"Good afternoon sir, have you come for a shave?" Sweeney asked as politely as possible as the man simply grunted.

"That is a charming wife you have downstairs." The man finally said as Sweeney was sharpening his razor.

"Oh no sir I believe you are mistaken, she is just my neighbor, and I rent this room above her."

"Ah yes terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. Poor Nellie, she's been through so much, after her husband being murdered and what not…but the Lord has blessed this haunted home with luck and prosperity in her workings."

"I can assure you sir that Albert Lovett was not murdered."

"And how would you know this Mr…"

"Barker. Benjamin Barker." His mouth sneered the name as if it was a sin.

"Barker, yes Mr….Barker?!" The man shot out of his seat and examined the cold man in front of him.

"You cannot be Mr. Barker; he is nothing but a murderer!"

"Well then sir I believe we have something in common." And with that, Sweeney swung the razor in the mans direction and slashed his throat, a dark red gushing out made Sweeney's stomach jump with joy, when releasing the lever, he felt satisfied.

Mrs. Lovett however, couldn't say the same thing.

"Bloody 'ands are killing me they are…" She murmured to herself in the bake house. She had just finished hacking up another victim as she slowly made her way towards the drop off spot, sweeping away as much blood as possible. To her surprise, the door swung open violently and a large... a _very _large body had fallen right on top of her, crashing into her legs, just below her stomach. "BLOODY HELL!" She shrieked just as the trap door was closing. The bake house door was shut so no sounds could pass it, but lucky for her, Sweeney was able to hear the faint noise from above his parlor.

"There goes that bloody woman, scared of a little blood is she? She was probably just shocked about the body dropping while she was down there…"

"_Or maybe… she's hurt?"_

"That woman can deal with it; it isn't any of my concern…"

"_But what if she is hurt Sweeney don't you think we should go down there?"_

"What do you mean _us_? I'll go down there by myself and WITHOUT you!" He growled as he stormed down the stairs. When he shoved passed Toby and was standing at the top of the bake house stairs, he realized that his better half had tricked him…such an idiot... how can he trick himself, honestly!?

He cautiously walked down the narrow steps, hoping not to fall. When he opened the door he saw Mrs. Lovett hitting at something in the corner.

"TOBY GO UPSTAIRS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She demanded as she didn't even look his way.

"I'm not Toby… and if you insist…" He began to walk up the stairs

"NO Sweeney 'elp me please I'm stuck."

"Wot could you be possibly stuck in-" His eyes widened suddenly as he saw Mrs. Lovett wedged under a 250 pound man with blood over his face and skull.

"Well are ye just gonna stand there or are ya gonna 'elp me!?" He focused back in as he went to the distressed woman.

He then shoved the man off of her with all of his strength and tried to help Nellie up.

"Ouch Mr. Todd that 'urts! Don't pick me up please just leave me 'ere so I can get my legs back up when I can…"

"Are you insane?" He said aloud and then replied 'What am I saying of course she's insane?' in his head.

"No Mr. T me legs are weary right now please just go." She whimpered as she shooed him away. Sweeney didn't listen to her last statement as he picked her up as gently as possible.

"Mr. T my legs don't do that it hurts!" She said angrily as she pounded on his chest. He legs were now bent as he carried her bridal style up the bake house and the last thing she wanted were bent legs.

"Is this the thanks I get Mrs. Lovett for helping you?" He said menacingly when he came up the stairs. She staggered and tried to say something but she couldn't.

"Mr. Todd what happened to her?!" Toby questioned quickly as Sweeney carried her across the shop.

"She fell downstairs and I herd her scream so I came down and helped her up." Toby felt embarrassed that he couldn't help her and that he didn't hear his mother's cry for help.

"Well what do I do about the customers?!"

"Toby dearie finish the lunch shift and close down the shop for dinner will you?" Mrs. Lovett interrupted.

"Yes mum." He quickly leaped away to help finish with the rest of the customers, the sooner that was done, the sooner he could help his mother.

Sweeney kicked open her partially shut door and quickly went inside. He didn't drop her flat on the bed as he intended, instead he laid her down gently, trying not to hurt her.

"Thank you Mr. Todd." She said faintly as she was trying to hold back the painful tears.

"You need to see a doctor Nellie."

"NO! No doctor. I don't need one nor do I want one. Just let me heal in my own time."

Sweeney then lifted her skirt, making her gasp in shock. 'How rude' she thought but didn't say anything. He lifted her skirt to see her legs, which were now red and would probably become bruised.

"Your leg is broken Mrs. Lovett, you need to see a doctor."  
"Now now love I won't be paying any doctor to come in and tell me my leg is broken, what's the point in telling me if I already know? He'll just tell me to get rest and stay off my feet. No doctors Sweeney, I'm not in need of one."

He seemed reluctant but nodded his head and left the room with no further words.

As he walked through her shop, he was interrupted by Toby.

"Mr. T what do I do about mum?"  
"She needs her rest boy; make sure she doesn't get out of bed."  
"Wot about the shop?"  
"Open the shop for dinner shifts only, besides, there is no reason to eat meat filled crust for breakfast… seems unhealthy." He shivered at the thought of man devouring man but quickly brushed off.

"Will you be helping sir…? I mean with mum?" His eyes shimmered with hope.

"You might see me once or twice, but don't get your hopes up." He said menacingly but it made Toby smirk with joy because he knew it was Sweeney's way of saying yes. As he stood there awkwardly with his neighbor's adoptive son, he made his move around him and up to his own parlor.

This would _defiantly _be interesting.

* * *

**hmm what do we have in store for the dynamic duo? R&R :D**


	7. Someone's Acting A Little Strange

"TOOOBYYYYY!" Was the first sound Sweeney Todd woke up to in the partly sunny morning in London.

"TOOOBYYYYY LOVE CAN YE FETCH ME SOME GINE DEAR?" She called Toby who was in the kitchen from her room

"It's so early…" was all he thought but screamed "ANYTHING FOR YOU MUM" to her, making her smile.

"Will that woman ever shut up?" Sweeney asked to himself, rubbing his temple in agony to the piercing sound.

"_Well that's not very nice." _Ben said, popping into his head once again.

"Well that's not very nice." Sweeney mocked the annoying Benjamin Barker inside of him.

"_Now, now no need to be rude…"_

"That bloody woman can howl like a wolf…"

"_Why don't you go pop in on her for a tick Sweeney_."

"Well if I'm going down there, I'm dragging you with me." There was a small silence.

"_Right…best you stay up here chap, no need to disrupt Nellie's peaceful times right?" _Sweeney grinned in satisfaction. "Right."

"Mr. Todd…" Toby knocked on the door gently, making sure not to disturb the demon barber.

"What?" He asked, not showing any joyfulness, let alone liveliness.

"Mum wants to see you." was all he could murmur out.

"I'll make it a priority to see her in my own time, boy."

"_Or we don't have to see her at all… my head hurts."_

"Shut up" Sweeney growled

"Me?" Toby asked with confusion in his face

"No….myself…forget it. I'm coming." Toby's face beamed as he ran down the stairs to the shop.

As they both arrived… "SWEENEYYYYY?! IS THAT YOU?!" Nellie shrieked from across the house.

"Bloody woman…" Toby and Sweeney said at the same time, both with their hands on the foreheads to block out the noise.

"Right here pet…. Shut up." Mrs. Lovett's happy face turned quickly into a frown. "What do yah want Mrs. Lovett?"

"Close the door." Sweeney gave her a look, but then did as she said. "Well love," she continued, "I never got the chance to get rid of that fat bloke downstairs… so if ya don't got no customers at this time…"

"It will be taken care of Nell." Nell? Sweeney thought to himself

"_Nell?" Ben thought along with him_

"Nell?" Mrs. Lovett spoke out loud.

"Sorry, _Mrs. Lovett_, God is everyone a fucking parrot?!" Mrs. Lovett gave him a concerned look.

"Wot ye mean everyone dearie? It's just us."

"Sorry Mrs. Lovett…"

"Is everything alright? You want me to get up and help around?" She started to sit up in bed but was pushed back down by Sweeney's strong arm.

"No Mrs. Lovett Tobias and I are perfectly capable with running everything there is needed to be done."

"Okay dearie whatever you say…"

"How are your legs?"

"Quite better actually…" Before she could finish her sentence, Sweeney lifted her nightgown to reveal her legs once again. He found nothing wrong with this, besides… it was Mrs. Lovett.

"Can you move it?" She moved her ankle around very little then she hissed in pain.

"It's not broken."

"But it hurts."

"How much does it hurt Mrs. Lovett?"

"It hurts enough for something to be wrong with it…"

"It's sprained Mrs. Lovett. You need rest and to keep it elevated so it won't swell."

"'Ow would you know that?"

"I've been in enough situations to know almost as much… or even more than a doctor." She looked down uneasily at her foot, realizing that he was right. 15 years in a hell hole where nobody treated you must have taught you a lot.

"Well whatever you say love." Sweeney then rummaged throughout her room for something.

"May I ask what you're looking for love?" She said in an annoyed tone, considering Sweeney was not putting back anything in place.

"Yes, pillows and blankets." He said while opening many drawers.

"Well you don't need to be all nosey just ask me. They are in that closet over there on the top shelf." She pointed directly across from him. Without a thank you or any other word, Sweeney swiftly went into the closet and got every single pillow and blanket she owned.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled as he threw all of the items on her bed.

"Elevation; from what I remember, your foot has to be above your heart…or it might have been your head… no matter, doesn't seem you're flexible enough for your foot to go higher then your head anyways, Mrs. Lovett." He gave himself a mental "High five" so to speak, though Nellie seemed insulted.

"Well love, me bones ain't wot they used to be…" She tried reasoning with him.

"Of course my pet."

"_Oh that's sweet you called her your pet. Now why don't you be a good boy and give her a bone, or perhaps a birdcage?" _Ben said rather rudely to Sweeney. Sweeney then pictured that mental high five he gave himself earlier into a mental slap in the head.

"That should do it for now dear. Get Toby to get cold water or ice on your leg every somewhat minutes…" He grimaced at the sound of calling her dear but had no need to argue with himself because he was already out her door, leaving her speechless.

The day seemed to be a lot quieter then it had started. The dinner shift roared in as quickly as it would eventually leave. Sweeney sat up in his room and thought to himself.

"Nell? What was I thinking?" Sweeney said to himself while sitting in his barber's chair.

_"I don't know what you were thinking…sounds kind of funny though, rhymes with yell… ha...get it? She yells a lot… her name's Nell…nothing? Hmm."_

"You think you're funny don't you..."

_"I found it quite humorous."_

"Glad to head someone's enjoying themselves."  
_"Sweeney why don't you show her some compassion… or friendship at least?"_

"That is none of your concern."

_"And you're not making it any of yours but it should be…"_

"Lucy is my only love."

_"No…let us get this straight. Lucy is MY love… not YOUR love. Johanna is MY baby girl not YOUR daughter."_

"Shut up…" was all he could muster up to say.

_"And if you choose not to think as rationally as I put it, think of it this way… If you died, would you want Lucy to be as miserable as you are and never love again?"_

"…yes."  
_"Sweeney…"_

"No… I would want her to move on in life but that doesn't mean I have to!"

_"It doesn't mean that at all but it just means that you don't need to be as detached to the world as you are…"_

Before Sweeney could say another word, a customer walked in.

"Good evening sir, have you come for a shave?"

"Yes Mr. Todd, I've heard you give the closest and best shaves in London." He said cheerfully. The man had to be very young, 19 maybe and seemed very presentable…just as a familiar old barber did a certain amount of years ago, this made Sweeney's blood boil.

"Well that is very flattering sir, sit if you please." As Sweeney began to lather the man, he began talking again. "My name is Samuel… sorry for the randomness… I find it comforting for people to know who I am… while I still live…"

"How'd he find out?" Sweeney asked himself frantically. Just as he was about to lift his razor, he spoke again.

"DAMN JUDGE!" He screamed, pouncing his hands on the arm of the chair. Sweeney was startled and took a step back. "Oh… sir I am so sorry again, it's just that bloody judge… ever since my wife died of the plague, and he took away my two darling children to his friends for fostering…" He said choking back what could only be tears. "He said since I was a widower and my wife had all the money, I couldn't take care of them… I got angry and threatened him so he's brining me to court tomorrow… doesn't seem good does it sir?" He looked up at Sweeney who still had that confused and startled face on.

"I'm sorry for your loss." was all he could say.

"Thank you but it is no burden of yours, I just want to look presentable to the courts, you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel and might I say you are very brave for threatening a man with such awful powers." Sweeney had spoken more then he had intended.

"Indeed. I swear by any means possible I will kill that man and save my two children, of course… if he doesn't send me to hang or Devil's Island… impossible to escape, but I would do anything for them."

"Nothing is impossible sir." Sweeney said, after finishing up his customer, not slitting him, but shaving him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Todd for your time." He went into his pocket to hand him money.

"No Samuel, it is on the house."  
"You are very kind. I hope to see you in the future..."

"Likewise." And with that, the man had left, without a scratch.

_"Aw that was awful sweet of you." _Ben said in his velvety voice.

"Don't push it." was all he murmured.

"Mr. Todd, mums complaining of stomach problems… what should I do?" Toby barged in frantically.

"What's wrong?"

"She's screaming and yelling and growling in pain coz her stomach hurts… I got scared considerin' she threw a vase close to me 'ead. Wot should I do?" Sweeney rolled his eyes at the young boy.

"I don't know… it's her stomach, there's nothing I can do son." Toby raised an eyebrow at him but then left the room when he heard Lovett cry in pain again.

"What is with me today?"

_"What is with you today?"_

"I'm sorry, is there an ECHO in this room?"

_"You called him son, how sweet. Now can I get used to it?"_ Sweeney could almost imagine his former half grinning.

"A man can call a younger boy son, it's common…right?"

_"Of course my pet."_

"You're really stepping your boundaries today…"

"Sweeney face it, you've been here for many… many months and you've grown accustom to this family-"

"They are NOT my family."

_"Whatever you say Sweeney… whatever you say."_

"GOD I HATE YOU!" Just as he said that, Toby was about to come in, but quickly turned his head around.

"Not you, you stupid boy…" Sweeney said quietly to himself.

Sweeney Todd slept that night, hoping that he would be back to his brooding, non-questioning quiet self in the morning.

* * *

**something wrong with Sweeney? **

**Or are things starting to get right to where they should be?**

**R&R :D much appreciation!**


	8. Jittery Lovett and Naïve Todd

The morning was defiantly not one to sulk around in. It was sunny. The rarities in London were becoming a habit, at least when it came to the weather. The sky was as blue as ever and the birds were chirping.

Sweeney woke up to the annoying shrieking of the birds outside of his shop. He slept that night, tossing and turning on his cot, trying to figure out whether or not he wanted a family. Sweeny Todd was created for one purpose and one purpose only; revenge. The tiny birds that occupied the window sill were quite distracting while Todd was trying to think.

"Bloody birds…" He mumbled as he groggily got out of bed. He looked into the mirror, the image of the demon barber with the wild raven hair and purple circles under his eyes made him sigh terribly as he took his holster with the razors and carefully placed it on.

_"Isn't it a lovely day out Mr. Todd?"_ Ben asked graciously.

Sweeney didn't answer. Being a man of little talk and very quiet gave him an advantage as he stepped outside of his shop with literally no sound whatsoever and snatched the bird at mid chirp. The two other ones flew away rapidly as the one that shrieked in his hand was terrified. Sweeney stood there petting the poor creature. He stroked his head again and again until 'SNAP', he broke the bird's neck.

"Yes," Sweeney said, "It is a lovely day." Sweeney stood alone holding the bird. Toby carelessly opened the door to the shop to see Mr. Todd standing there examining the bird.

"Mister Todd? What is that?" Toby asked cautiously. Sweeney came out of his little dream world and snapped back into reality.

"Oh thank goodness you are here Toby. I found this bird on my windowsill, looks awful sick, maybe you can bring him back to health and release him boy." Sweeney quickly handed the boy the bird as Toby took it, he held it by its wing.

"Sir, this bird is quite dead…" Toby said, examining the bird and then Sweeney.

"Oh, poor buggar, well I best be off." Sweeney patted the boy's head rather roughly and leaped into his shop. Toby still stood there with confusion but then shrugged and headed down the stairs with the dead bird.

_"Well, that was close?" _Ben said in confusion.

"Whatever… I should go check on Ne…Lovett."

Downstairs, Mrs. Lovett sat in bed with wide eyes and utter shock. 'Oh lord oh lord oh lord no no no!' she cried in her head. 'Not now, oh lord not now!'

"Mrs. Lovett…" Sweeney said quietly as he cracked her door open.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Mrs. Lovett shrieked instantly.

"Erm… I was just coming in to check on you love, do you need anyth-"

"NO! I mean… nothing love I'm perfectly fine" She said very jittery, making Sweeney incredibly uncomfortable. "Just a little _late_ is all…" Mrs. Lovett said, twiddling her thumbs and not making eye contact with Sweeney. He seemed very puzzled.

"Oh, well Mrs. Lovett the shop doesn't open until the dinner rush, remember?"

_"Oh my Jesus…" _Ben said in a scared tone.

"Well I'll be upstairs… get some rest." Nellie smiled weakly, still with no eye contact as he walked up the stairs.

_"Holy shit Sweeney holy shit oh dear God holy shit!"_ Ben repeated anxiously inside of Sweeney's head.

"What?" He asked aloud, as if he was talking to himself.

_"You don't get it!?"_ Ben screamed in his head.

"There is nothing to get…"

_"You are so naïve…"_ Sweeney had nothing to say to this comment. He just slumped up the stairs to his shop and as he saw the birds sitting on the windowsill, he shot them looks, making them all scurry away for the precious little lives.

"Well… what should I do now?"

_"I've been thinking flowers, maybe daisies; to brighten up the room…dontcha think some flowers…pretty daisies, might relieve the gloom?"_

"Not like I haven't heard that one before…"  
_"Daisies… Lucy loved daisies."_

"Gillyflowers maybe, stead of daisies…"

"Yeah, I suppose that would work too."

"Toby!" Sweeney shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yes sir?" He asked, breathlessly as he was probably running around the shop.

"Go to the market; buy as many gillyflowers as you can hold." Sweeney then tossed a coin to Toby, making his face twist with confusion yet again.

"Thinkin to hard might strain your brain boy; now go do as I said."

"Yes sir."

Sweeney stepped back into his shop and walked towards the silver razors.

_"What are you doing?"_

"Polishing my razors…"

_"You're gonna polish the shine right outta them if ye keep up with that work… why don't you do something more, how you say, useful?"_

"Like what?" Sweeney sneered.

_"Well, how about… ahh I know! Go clean off Johanna's crib, put some elbow grease into it, and make it shine!"_

"And that's useful?"

"_Why wouldn't it be?"_

"I don't think she's going to fit in it, being that she's sixteen and all…"

_"It's a beautiful crib, and who knows… maybe someday you'll find someone who needs it just as much as Johanna did…"_

"I highly doubt that." Ben said nothing for a long time when Sweeney finally gave up and started polishing the golden crib.

It took Sweeney a good half hour polishing and removing dust from the crib, but he had to admit; it looked brand new.

"Well…that was a good waste of time… now what?"

_"You could…re-do the wallpaper? It's really disturbing… I'll tell you, if I was a customer, I wouldn't want to have a barber with this establishment."_

"Well it wouldn't matter anyways considering you would be dead in a matter of minutes…"

_"This is true my friend…"_

"Mr. Todd I got the flowers you asked for."

"Good boy, put them on the windowsill."

"Yes sir." As Toby is about to leave…

"You wanna make some money?"

"Mr. Todd?"

"I'll give you some money if you re-paint this shop. Ask Mrs. Lovett for some paint and bring it up here. But I will NOT pay you if I do not like the job, understand?"

"Well sir I have to work down at the shop and I"

"Very good, now get started with the paints… I'll tell them you are closed for the night."

"Very well sir. I'll get right on it." Toby smiled weakly and dashed downstairs.

_"Well…now what are you going to do? You could have made yourself busy and done it yourself… but no, you got little sonny boy to do it."_

"Oh…right."

_"You're not the brightest razor of the bunch are ya?"_

Sweeney raised his finger in defense but decided not to say anything. Instead, he took a white cloth that he would put on the customers and placed it neatly on Johanna's crib. "No need for paint to get on it…" He took the crib and placed it over the lever, so Toby wouldn't see it or be tempted to press upon it.

Meanwhile in Mrs. Lovett's room…

"Toby darling what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting some paint to fix up Mr. Todd's shop." He said with a cheery smile.

"But… the pie shop?"

"Taken care of."

"Sweeney?"

"…is paying me to do the job."

"Oh well before you go and start painting up the place, I need you to go to the market and get me one loaf of bread, a bun would be better."

"For what mum?"

"That's none of your business love, just do as I said." Nellie handed him a small coin and pushed him out the door.

"What is taking that damn boy so long?" Sweeney asked impatiently as he paced around his shop.

_"Well I bet he's practicing with his hand… Lord knows you'd chop it off if you didn't like the job."_

"Tis true." Sweeney chuckled under his breath.

"Mr. Todd I'm sorry I took so long."

"No excuses just start painting."  
"Mum would like to see you downstairs…" Toby exclaimed.

"I will when the job is finished." He was eyeing Toby.

"She said she wants the room to be a surprise for ye, and she needs you anyways."

"Well…I suppose…. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone and DO NOT I repeat DO NOT get any paint on anything but the walls, you understand?"

"Yes sir." Toby nodded his head fiercely as Sweeney casually walked down the stairs into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

"What does that bloody woman want now?"

* * *

**yes, what does that bloody woman want now? o.O**

**if you didn't catch what she needs to tell Sweeney, then your defiantly gonna understand next chapter. R&R :D  
**


	9. Surprise?

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett said as she sat quietly in the booth of her kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing? You aren't supposed to walk on that foot!" Sweeney growled in outrage

"Well it appears I ain't walkin on me feet at the moment love… but since you insist…can you do me a favor?" Sweeney eyed his landlady with a puzzled expression.

"Wot is it Mrs. Lovett?" he sighed dramatically, knowing he would be doing work.

_"Don't be so lazy Sweeney, cheer up!"_ Ben said enthusiastically.

"Shut up you are beginning to get on my nerves…" Sweeney spoke aloud

"Well!" Mrs. Lovett gasped in shock, holding her hand to her chest.

"Not you…"

"I don't even what to know who you are talking about or whom you are talking to because it seems obvious that you are talking to yourself now Mr. Todd, I wouldn't blame ye though… bein a quiet man like yourself must bring you loneliness sometimes and-"

"What is it that you needed Nellie?" He interrupted her babbling and put a finger on her lips, making her simply melt under his touch

"I…I…"

"Spit it out…"

"Go to the oven over there dearie and get me the dinner." She said gazing into his eyes. To be perfectly honest, he couldn't stop staring into her beautiful brown lustful eyes, so when she took her sparkling dazzle off of him, he simply came back to reality and strode over to the oven."

"Mrs. Lovett…"

"Yes love?"

"There's just a piece of bread in the oven…" He said with confusion clearly in his voice.

"Wot was that dearie?"

"I said…you have a bun in the oven Mrs. Lovett…" He thought he could hear her giggling.

"Wot Mr. T? Cant hear you, speak up…"

"I SAID YOU HAVE A BUN IN THE OVEN!"

_"AHH HAHAHAHA! BRILLIANT_!" Ben said, roaring with laughter, and Sweeney even heard him clapping his hands. Even Mrs. Lovett was laughing hard now.

"What is so funny?" He asked with innocence in his voice.

_"You don get it_?" Ben asked. _"How stupid are you, honestly?"_

"Sweeney…" Mrs. Lovett gulped. "You don't understand wot I just said…or really, what you just said?"

"Not really…no." He seemed truly upset now, like a child that doesn't know a secret that everyone else knows.

"'ere you go love, drink it up…"

"Now… do you mind telling me what the hell you are talking about?"

"What did you just say to me before?"

"I said what is so funny…" He said not giving her any eye contact.

"No no no dearie before that…"

"I said you have a bun in the oven?" He asked, then taking a sip of his gin.

"Exactly… think about it…" Sweeney though long and hard what she was talking about.

_"Sweeney do NOT tell me you don't get it…" Sweeney gave a stressed out face in return._

_"She has a BUN in the OVEN do you NOT UNDERSTAND_?!" Sweeney gave the same confused shrug.

_"SHE IS HAVING A BABY, SWEENEY, A BABY! A BUN IN THE OVEN DEAR JESUS YOU ARE STUPID…"_

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?!" Sweeney spit out the gin in his mouth, unintentionally making it land all over Mrs. Lovett. Both of there faces were in shock, though Mrs. Lovett wasn't going to argue about her ruined dress, she sat there with a rag in her hand, cleaning off the gin.

"Yes…Sweeney, I am pregnant…"

"Who's the bloody father?"

"Who do you think?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Damn Butcher from across the street it must be, I'll go teach him a lesson…" Sweeney shot out of his seat and grabbed the razor in his holster.

"Sweeney, you're the father…" She said timidly just as he was walking out of the door.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Sweeney asked himself foolishly.

"_Turn around Sweeney…"_ Ben said in a calmed tone.

"Mrs. Lovett… are you saying that…that _thing_ inside of you belongs to me?" he asked with a harsh tone, pointing at her stomach.

"Ye…yes Sweeney…" His blood boiled now. All of his intentions, all of his moves and thoughts were based around his Lucy and Johanna. All he had to live for was for them and now… he had another thing to take care of besides the bloody judge.

"Did you do this on purpose?!" He finally lashed out on her. She didn't move, she stood frozen at the sight of his razors.

"_Sweeney…calm down."_

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT!"

"No it wasn't intentional…" Sweeney paced around the shop frantically, trying to think of what to do next. His mind was roaring with emotions, angry, betrayed, hurt…happy?

"You…you have to get rid of it." Sweeney said still not looking at the baker.

"WHAT!? 'AVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES?!" Mrs. Lovett screamed at him, now holding her stomach.

"No Mrs. Lovett… there is too much to do and there is no time for a baby."

"_What the hell Sweeney… she's not going to give up this kid…she lost one already and she's keeping this one."_

"I'm sorry Mr. T I can't do that… I'm keeping my child, our child."

"This was never part of the plan…" He moaned in agony as he continued to pace.

"When I start to show, I am moving to the seaside Mr. Todd. I am not raising my child in this slum of a town. I intend to do this with…or without your help." She felt her heart break as she choked up in tears.

"Mrs. Lovett… I need the judge."

"Mr. Todd… I need my child."

* * *

**o0o0 what will Sweeney decide?? lol **

**thanks everyone for the reviews i truly appreciate them! R&R :D**


	10. Decision

At that very moment, Sweeney Todd became a different person. He couldn't bear to stand at his landlady any longer, so he shot out of the pie shop and ran up the stairs like a bat out of hell.

"Mr. Todd?" Toby asked frantically, trying to cover up the walls with his tiny hands.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SHOP!?" Sweeney howled.

"Mum told me to paint it this color, sir." The walls were a bright shade of pink. The room reflected all the light that shone in it, making the color vibrant and very noticeable.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN BOY!" Sweeney shouted, pointing his finger at the door.

"Does this mean I'm not getting paid?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?" Sweeney pushed the boy out of the shop and slammed the door.

_"Sweeney Todd what was that down there? You trying to give that poor woman a heart attack?! Making her give up her baby… I didn't even think you were that low…"_

"SHUT UP THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

_"Poor Nellie."_

"Shut up."

_"She was such a lovely girl."_

"Shut up!"

_"All she wanted was a family to call her own."_

"SHUT UP!" Sweeney took the tea kettle from the counter and grabbed it.

_"What are you gonna do with that? Hit me? Hah, Sweeney if you haven't realized already I AM YOU!"_

"Just… stop."

_"Well…you could say please."_  
"Don't push it."

_"Sorry." _He mumbled._ "Now, what do you suppose were going to do about that then?"_

"Later on when it's dark, I'll take her to some secret place and…"

_"SWEENEY!"_

"What?" He had a look on his face that would be a cross between innocence, devilish, and confusion all in one shot.

_"Don't you even think about hurting her."_

"Did I say I was going to hurt her?"

_"No. But I know you were going to say that!"_

"And how would you possibly know?"

_"BECAUSE I-AM-YOU!"_

"Right…" He didn't know what else to say. He had that same _'I feel like an idiot'_ face he had on earlier.

_"If you lay one hand on that woman or the baby, I will never forgive you."_

"Why would I care if you never forgave me?"

_"Lucy would never forgive you."_

"Lucy is dead; there is nothing I can do about that."

_"But you can live again Sweeney. Live for her, live the life she couldn't live don't you understand!?"_

"It's not the same."

_"I know it isn't, but you could have a life you two, maybe not like she dreamed, maybe not like you remember but you could get by…"_

"I don't want to get by."  
_"Do it for Lucy, Sweeney. Do it for Lucy." And with that, Benjamin Barker faded out of the head of Sweeney Todd._

"Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney entered the pie shop once again, as she sat quietly in the same spot.

"Wot is it love?" She asked, trying to hide the tears that fell from her face.

"Why in God's name would you tell that boy to paint my shop pink?"

"Well…"

"That is my home Mrs. Lovett and you decided to girl it up without me knowing!?"

"I didn't…"

"You didn't what? Think?!" Mrs. Lovett just sat there, unable to move, while tears flooded down her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. T I'm really sorry!" She wailed, her head covered by her eyes against the table.

"Well do you know what I'm going to have to do now, Mrs. Lovett!?" He screamed, making practically all of London hear his growl. Nellie simply nodded her head.

"I'm…I'm" He got up his entire anger, making his extremely pale skin turn into a shade of red.

"I'm going to have to move, Mrs. Lovett. Move by the sea." At his statement, Nellie shot her head up, her teary eyes filled with confusion. "And I'm going to have to take you with me, considering you are in no shape to take care of yourself with that foot of yours."

"Re…really?" She sniffed, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"Yes, Nellie, really." He walked over to her slowly and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sweeney!" She screamed with joy, she sprang up from her chair and attached her arms around his neck, making Todd only able to smile as he threw his arms around her waist.

"Life is for the alive my dear." Sweeney whispered into Nellie's ear. She composed herself, stopping the tears of joy from flowing and stared into his eyes and kissed the lips of Sweeney Todd.

"I will never forget this day Nellie Lovett. Never, not in a million years, for today is the day that I fell in love, and lived again. So let's keep living it, really living it." Sweeney looked into her deep brown glittering eyes and kissed her lips again.

* * *

**awhh i hoped you liked it! R&R :D**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"SWEENEY!" Mrs. Todd shrieked from outside the porch of their beautiful cottage.

"What? What is it?" He asked frantically as he darted out onto the porch, almost falling over on the stairs.

"My water broke."

"Thats it? I'll go get you a new one then." He rolled his eyes and made his way back into the kitchen

"No...Sweeney.. my water broke..."

"Oh.. OH!" He turned around to face his wife that had a perfectly relaxed face on, not even close to mirroring the shocked face of Sweeney Todd.

"I'll go call for a coach!"

"Toby's doing that now love."

"Well where is it God dammit!"

"The coach is here mum!" Toby called from across the street.

"Alright darling we'll be there in a-" Before she could finish her sentence, she let out a yelp when her husband scooped her off her feet and ran to the carriage waiting for them.

"Sweeney, I can move you know..."

"Better safe then sorry my love." He let out a crooked smirk that always made Nellie's heart melt.

The carriage ride was not particularly calming. You had Nellie screaming in pain with the contractions she was having, a driver who was racing across the roads making sure to get to the hospital before a baby was born in the back seat, and Sweeney and Toby screaming in pain while Nellie squeezed their hands until they had no feeling left in them.

She had finally made it to the hospital just in time, as the doctors brought her into the delivery room. Toby was dead on their trail until Sweeney stopped him.

"Don't think you wanna go in there lad." He said enthusiastically, trying to get his point across to the boy.

"She's my mum and i want to be there for her!" He said as confident as he could be.

Toby walked into the room with his head held high but not even a second later, the door swung back open with the same fearless Toby with a stunned look on his face.

"THEY'RE KILLING HER!"

"No son there just helping with the miracle of birth." Sweeney let out a grin and placed an arm onto Tobys shoulder.

"FUCKING KIDS BUGGIN ME ALREADY GET IT OUT!" Nellie screamed from inside the room.

"Some miracle..." Toby murmured.

"Mr. Todd?" The doctor asked politley as he stepped out into the waiting room.

"Yes, that's me. Did everything go well?"

"Everything went perfectly fine. It was a long battle though, there were a lot of swears, mostly hers and a lot of tears, mostly mine but i think we got it all settled now." The doctor smiled in relief and then continued "She would like to see you two now."

"Congratulations daddy." Nellie said in a tiny voice as she shook her baby's hand towards him.

"Oh my God." he said quietly as he saw the beautiful child in his wifes arms.

"She has your dark brownish-black hair, thank the Lord."

"She?" He asked shyly as Nellie simply nodded.

"You want to hold her?" Sweeney didn't say anything, instead, he just shook his head.

"She's beautiful..." he mumbled as he couldn't stop staring at his precious daughter in front of him.

"Now, what do you suppose we name her?" Nellie asked as she placed an arm onto Sweeney's. He didn't say anything for a long period of time; instead, he simply rocked her back and forth.

"Ruby." He cooed into the child's ear.

"Ruby...??" Toby asked with a confused look on his face but Nellie then shushed him.

"Ruby...it's lovley dearie we'll call her Ruby."

Sweeney Todd then sang softly into his girl's ear.

"Ruby...my precious... Ruby."

* * *

**The End :D**


End file.
